Mirarse al espejo
by Pink-MaskedDKA
Summary: Durante sus siete años de estadía en el otro mundo, Goku tiene un encuentro con un fallecido saiyajin. Lo curioso, es que aquel hombre, aparte de ser muy parecido a nuestro héroe, viene con noticias sobre su futuro, y el de la Tierra. Capítulo único.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece.

Notas al final.

**Mirarse al espejo.**

**C**ada vez que Enma mandaba a llamar a Goku, era para controlar a algún muerto rebelde, que conservaba su apariencia física gracias a sus extraordinarios poderes. Y es que no sólo los defensores del bien contaban con ese privilegio… por ahí seguían pululando Cell y Freezer y otros a los que les gustaba coleccionar palizas del saiya y también de Pai-ku-Han, que había entablado una "más o menos" amistad con Goku.

Esta vez, Goku iba hacia el recibidor, donde Enma lo esperaba, éste último sudando a mares, con varios de sus ogros amontonados sobre un par de criminales que gruñían y se movían de forma fiera y brusca. Un tercer muerto estaba en el piso aplastado como una tortilla con el enorme sello de "INFIERNO". Uno de los ogros libres fue por una enorme espátula y se lo llevó.

- ¡LLEGAS TARDE! -

Goku cerró los ojos ante semejante grito.

- Lo siento Enma-sama - rió Goku tontamente, ignorando la trifulca - verás, es que…

- NO ME INTERESA.

Una gota orbitó la sien del guerrero - Ah, bueno… entonces no. Y… ¿qué pasa ahora Enma-sama?

- Jmmmmmm…¬¬ - el gigante rodó los ojos, y le hizo un gesto para que viera a los ogros en problemas, que volaban como motas de polvo gracias a los golpes de las "malas" almas recién llegadas. - Anda, ponlos en su sitio.

Goku asintió respetuosamente… unos segundos después, los ogros se quitaron… y más segundos después, los villanos en cuestión veían muchas estrellitas y lucecitas de colores, para luego sentir _algo_ de dolor por el sello de Enma.

- Te lo agradezco Goku. En verdad has sido de gran ayuda, nunca creí que se volviera a desarrollar una epidemia entre los ogros. - cerró los ojos. Aspiró hondo. - No pasaba en mucho tiempo. - enfatizó "mucho".

- Naaah, no te preocupes. - y como siempre, nuestro héroe olvidaba que estaba rodeado de dioses y seres superiores. - Incluso me los llevaré al infierno y veré que no causen problemas. -

El rey del otro mundo iba a negarse, pero… ¿por qué no? Algo de ayuda extra no hacía daño a nadie. Solía pensar con frecuencia que Goku debería estar vivo, en la Tierra, con su familia. Sólo pudo asentir mientras lo veía volar cargando a un par de almas noqueadas.

- Y USTEDES QUÉ. ¡NO ESTÁN DE ADORNO! - gritó a algunos ogros libres de por ahí.

En el Onreifni…

- Bueno, bueno, bueno - sonreía el saiyajin, los dos muertos lo miraban como le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. - Ya llegamos. - y de forma amable, los puso sobre el piso. - ¡Ustedes son muy fuertes¡En verdad no me explico cómo murieron!

- … - ahora lo contemplaban asustados, no querían otra prueba de poder.

- ¿Saben?.¡Me llamo Goku!.¡Yo morí por una enorme explosión!.¡Y de paso Kaioh-sama también!.¡Soy un torpe! Pero eso fue por salvar la Tierra n.n

- … - grillitos del infierno cantando alrededor…

- Y pues como ya he muerto una vez, no puedo revivir… - hubiera seguido hablando, pero llegaron un par de ogros que se llevaron a los espantados guerreros con los ojos como platos, que decían "¡Gracias!", "¡Aléjenos de él!", "¡En verdad gracias!".

- Hora de irme. - dijo el saiya, muy serio… le sonó la panza. - Comerrrrrrr. º¬º - imaginó un platillo delicioso y escurrió baba, feliz ante la idea de llegar de manera instantánea gracias a la tele transportación; ubicó el _ki_ de Kaioh-Sama y entonces…

- ¿Goku, verdad? - irrumpió una gruesa voz varonil. Ante la mención de su nombre, no pudo evitar girarse tan rápido como pudo.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa, y no se sintió muy feliz que digamos. Frente a él se hallaba un hombre muy parecido a su persona, el mismo cabello alborotado, azabache, rebelde. Ambos con las cejas gruesas y la nariz larga y recta. Había un par de diferencias, a parte de la piel tostada del desconocido, y era la cicatriz que éste tenía en su mejilla izquierda.

Sin embargo, pese a tantas similitudes, nada de aquello impactó tanto a Goku como el hecho de ver que había una _cola_ de mono enroscada en la cintura de ese tipo.

- Eres un saiyajin. - repuso tenso. Sin pasar por alto que había conservado un cuerpo.

- Lo fui.

Había algo en él que hacía a Goku sentirse extraño. La mirada de ese hombre se veía frustrada, casi… melancólica.

- Hay algo que he venido a decirte.

- ¿Ahh? - desconcierto total.

- Se trata sobre el futuro. - se llevó una mano a la nuca y la frotó levemente, como si doliera.

Arqueando una ceja, y viendo que nada perdía si lo atendía, Goku afirmó con la cabeza con seriedad. No sabía muy bien por qué, únicamente debía escucharlo, eso era todo. Nada más que no podía evitar sentirse idiota. No era de cualquiera prever los acontecimientos venideros. (Uranai-Baba lo había dicho).

- Yo supe que derrotarías a Freezer, lo vi hace más de treinta años, cuando morí. - medio sonrió. - Y sigo viendo muchas cosas, _aún_.

- ¡Treinta años! Jeje, si estuvieras vivo ya serías algo mayorcito. - apuntó, casual.

Una enorme vena asesina nació en la frente del otro guerrero. '_Estúpido Kakarotto'_ ¡Venía a contarle algo muy importante y ahora resulta que le decía viejo decrépito¡Si él supiera… seguro se guardaría esa lengua tan suelta!

- … ¿Por qué puedes? - quizá hubiera podido preguntar otra cosa, pero dijo lo que primero se le vino a la cabeza. Típica actitud suya.

- Es mi castigo. - explicó, con voz trémula. - Intenté prevenir la explosión del planeta, pero nadie me creyó. ¿Y quién iba a hacerlo? - ironizó, burlándose de sí mismo. Goku, jamás ligado a la memoria saiyajin, era poco probable que pudiera entender. - Pero, _Kakarotto_, eso no importa. Hace días, tuve una visión, y tú apareces en ella. Y déjame decirte algo… _nunca_, ninguna de mis visiones ha fallado jamás. Ni el más mínimo detalle deja de ocurrir.

- ¿Por qué aparezco yo?

- Hay más peso depositado en tus hombros del que imaginas.

No entendía nada.

- Escucha: dentro de cinco años, se celebrará un torneo de artes marciales en la Tierra, ese día, tendrás que ir al mundo de los vivos. Conseguirás el permiso para ello. No pienses ir ningún otro día, solamente ése.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

- Darte más detalles sería mala idea, _Kakarotto_. - otra vez ese nombre. Y cuando nuestro protagonista parecía al fin haber formulado una pregunta lo bastante larga, el tipo se giró, dándole la espalda.

- Me marcho.

- ¿Qué?.¡No!.¡Espera un segundo!.¡Aquí no entiendo nada!.¿Cómo te llamas?.¿Cómo me conoces?

- Soy Bardock - manifestó. Sabía que a pesar de decir su nombre, no lo reconocería. - Vaya _hijo_ más idiota tengo. - el susurro fue inaudible, Goku no le oyó. ¿Qué dijo? Se le acercó para tocarle el hombro, hecho que no logró, porque se encontró con una pequeña nubecilla: el alma puramente. Ésta huyó y se perdió entre las miles de almas en el infierno. Había cumplido con un último deber, y también con el deseo que tuvo antes de morir: ver a Kakarotto cuando fuese adulto.

-------

- ¿Kaioh-sama?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Es verdad que puedo ir un día al mundo de los vivos?

La deidad azul de antenitas repasó a Goku, estupefacto. Hoy se estaba portando rarísimo. Había hecho cantidad de preguntas que jamás se esperaría de él. - Pues… alguien como tú, que ha ayudado a tantos seres vivos, sí podría ir. -

- ¡Genial! Estaré ahí dentro de cinco años.

- ¿? - Bubbles y Gregory también veían al saiya.

- Goku, ayudar a Enma con las almas te afectó.

- Está medio loco. - dijo Gregory

- Jejeje, en realidad conocí a alguien… fuera de lo común - no supo definirlo, y se sorprendió al sentirse un poco nostálgico. Fue la mejor frase que tuvo en ese instante. Recordando que _aquel_ se le parecía mucho, casi como mirar un reflejo.

--

End.

………

Notas finales:

¿Qué les ha parecido?.¿Les gustó?.¿Sí? n.n ¿No? T.T XDD denme su opinión al respecto (y si quieren miéntanme XDD)… no sé, de un momento a otro se me ocurrió escribirlo, y es lo primero que publico en es que el OVA donde aparece Bardock me gustó mucho y soy muy fan de DBZ XD a pesar que a veces lo escribe Baadak, o Bardack… en fin ¬¬ siento mucho poner puntos entre los signos de admiración e interrogación, pero si no hacía eso no salían, y eso me desespera.

PD: Soy mala poniendo títulos. xD

PD2: Ese _morí _me sonó mal, pero lo puse de todos modos. xDD

PD3: Puse end porque fin no me gustaba ¬¬ XD ('toy loca)

Reviews y críticas son más que bienvenidos. :D (Y cheques, tarjetas, y si quieren amenazarme por escribir tan mal también pueden hacerlo XD)

--Pink.--


End file.
